TF Hybrid : Ascension
by DarkLight Photon
Summary: In the months since the defeat of the Chaos Bringer Unicron , the Earth is in ruins and the Transformers must contend with new threats alongside the young Bridge Between Worlds , Nominus. In a universe full of monsters , heros and villains , can the united Autobots and Decepticons keep the peace while everything is against them? But , perhaps the worst possible event can happen


TF Hybrid Ascension Part I : Convergency

Tbh , this is my best work. Enjoy or hate it if you must

It's been months since Unicron was defeated by Nominus , the first Transformer/human hybrid and much has changed. The planet Earth is now covered in plains of metal , caused by Unicron's dark essence when he attempted turning Earth into his new body in case he failed to merge his dimensional prison, the astral plane with our universe and destroy Primus. Nominus , using the Spears Of Life and Knowledge combined with the Overprime seals destroyed Unicron's spark , though his fragments survived but his spawn were eliminated except for one. The massive beast known as Apophis , Unicron's first descendant ironically aided Nominus in the final battle , he was then set free from his service and went back into the astral plane. The Transformers , though their war is long over , some groups of Decepticons are in mass rebellion. On Eukaris , a group of Berserkers were found led by former Decepticon general Bludgeon , who laid waste to the Cybertronian colony. Nominus was among those sent to Eukaris to recover survivors , which was impossible considering how little there were.

Optimus Prime has been consumed by his quest for redemption due to Unicron's use of his body to kill countless beings across the cosmos , which awakened the dormant Scourge , his dark mirror. He changed his armor to darker hues , even gave up leadership of the Autobots to his brother Ultra Magnus , though the Matrix Of Leadership , corrupted and sickened was given up to the corpse of the first Transformer , Prima. Alpha Trion tried to purify the Matrix but it was nigh impossible and given back to Optimus , then relinquished to Prima. Optimus has fallen into a deep depression as well , as the influence of Scourge grew and he randomly fell into episodes of intense rage , in such an event he damaged the source of all Transformer life , the Allspark. Megatron , his eternal opposite however has fallen into Optimus' role as protector , gaining a loyal "crew" of Decepticons containing Soundwave , his faithful spy and communications officer , Nitro , a trigger-happy madbot with more guns than brains, Slipstream , a female Seeker capable of teleportation , notorious for her sensuality and filtratious attitude, Overlord , a massive bruiser capable of dividing into a jet and tank and is infamous for torturing his opponents in *very* brutal fashion , Stinger , an aggressive and speechless drone created by KSI using Decepticon parts and for some reason , he chose to resemble the Autobot Bumblebee , though he can alter his appearance to suit his needs. Alongside his Decepticon group , Megatron commands his remaining combiners along with Trypticon and they have successfully ended many anti-Transformer campaigns , albeit through very morally ambiguous methods. Megatron has gone back to his roots as a warrior, abandoning his clunky , obsolete body from the war for a sleeker , shogun-like form with a brand new fusion cannon on his left shoulder , calling back to his G2 iterations but he retains his alternate mode of a Cybertronian gun turret but his main one is a tank , which can be operated by other Transformers. Still capable of combining , he now can merge with Vehicons and revive his Galvatron self as "Galvatronus" , who retains the madness and power of Galvatron but at a lesser degree , when he combines further with Trypticon he becomes "Ultimate Galvatronus" , wielding an extremely powerful particle cannon capable of reducing humans to atomic dust , Transformers are lucky to survive with their sparks intact.

Nominus has sort off "grown up" if you will , with longer hair and his outfit is now replaced by armor recalling his first handling of Primus' sword , the Genesis Saber which he still welds on occasion. Vironos , his trident has been replaced by a second sword , Rhisling but Vironos remains a valuable asset of his. His Gojiran forms have all "evolved" , eventually becoming one single beast : Supreme Gojiran. It's design combines aspects of the previous forms together and can transform itself into a sword , which is welded in Megatron's Marauder form or Star Convoy , which has been reduced to Optimus combining with his trailer since the destruction of the Blades Of Time. The Supreme Gojiran form was created by what pure energy remained from the Matrix Of Leadership , causing the final evolution of Gojiran. Supreme Gojiran however , unlike it's previous forms is extremely reliant on Nominus to be in possession of his pendant , which is detrimental to it's use. In terms of design , it is a massively downsized Ragnarok Gojiran without it's second pair of arms , a color scheme of gold , blue and white with black highlights. However , it's head recalls Eternity Gojiran's falcon-esqe head with large , backward facing silver horns and it's body has similar cracking to that of Requiem Gojiran , with it's colors being a meld of Nirvana Gojiran's and of Eternity Gojiran Alter A. When it attacks , it releases a beam of blue fire similar to the genetic forebear of Gojiran , Godzilla and it can enter a state where it assumes colors based off Burning Godzilla called "Supreme Nova Gojiran" , where it is far more powerful as it is controlled primarily by Erebon , Nominus' dark , Unicron-born alternate personality.

Nominus now wears a pendant , which is resembles a simple blue crystal on a silver chain , that contains his extra , almost-godlike power and can use it to awaken these powers , though at a deep cost. A new personality , Kronus has emerged and unlike Erebon , is benevolent or at least *appears to be* , given it's origin. In fact , it has always existed and was awakened in Shed Humanity , which was it's only physical expression until now. Nominus balances his relationship with Arana with the responsibility of protecting both Earth and Cybertron , while maintaining order within himself. The former protector of the Primes turned nationalist dictator then insurgent warlord, Nova Prime is in hiding after his assimilation into Unicron's host , the Horseman Death before Unicron possessed Optimus Prime. Speaking of the Horsemen , they have also returned in vengeance of their former master Helheim , who is currently on Moon Base 3's supermax prison with Gigatron as a guard. Their resurgence is a deep worry for Nominus , especially after countless conflicts. Helheim however has sort of become an unexpected ally to the Autobots , telling them that someone or something is hunting Optimus down for unknown reasons. Thanks to this , our new antagonist group is revealed ; The Convoy. Each member is an Optimus Prime from an alternate timeline , universe or even Optimus-like 'bots charged with safeguarding the multiverse. Their leader is known simply as "TransTech Convoy" , who hails from a perfect , war-free Cybertron and believes that CMZ's Optimus is a major threat to Axiom Nexus , the multiversal hub of the TransTech, hyper-evolved Transformers who dedicated their sparks to protecting or recording various universes toward the multiverse and beyond.

They denote CMZ as "Primax 406.3 Iota" , while they also classify it as a "Iocus" or mixed reality for the existence of kaiju. Usually , the TransTech aren't this violent toward another reality except during an incident regarding a "negative polarity" reality , which CMZ is not. TransTech Convoy initially wipes the floor with CMZ Optimus and blasts him with his ultra ion blasters , while rapidly rusting parts of his armor off. Until , Nominus attacked him and TransTech Convoy was forced to retreat , leaving behind a message "No Prime Shall Fall" before disappearing into a portal. Meanwhile , human scientists have began using the cyberformed portions of the planet to advance their technology , creating a series of drones under the command of the US government , built by the company Kinetic Solutions Incorporated , or KSI. The drones are without sparks , completely mindless except for the one command they are given. These drones , however end up causing more problems then solving them , killing innocent lives and this is revealed to be because of Unicron's sort of , "DNA" ending up in the metals , causing the program to be shut down , the drones were smelted down and destroyed but one survived , codenamed Galvatron in ignorance of the being Megatron became late in the war. "Galvatron II" was eventually discovered by Nova Prime and transformed into his enforcer and guardian , not before he regained contact with an old friend.

The Convoy never stopped trying to kill Optimus , one by one revealing how vast the multiverse was , how one event can create a splinter timeline from another , like an infinite tree weaving through the cosmos (Full list of members here : /wiki/Convoy_%28group%29 , if you cared.) Each member , however were ignorant of a sad truth , that CMZ Optimus never gave up. Nor did Nominus , who became consumed in a quest to save his mentor and to find an identity outside of his undeserved godhood or battles , eventually crossing the multiverse to purify the Spark of Optimus. His first stop was, of course the multiversal hub of Axiom Nexus. Nominus , needing allies found one in an alternate Megatron , one who hailed from the Tyran Cluster (the Bayverse) and fought the Convoy oncemore in their home turf , painted as a rebel he escaped to his home reality and left that alternate Megatron behind , though where he ended up wasn't truly his home. It was like a dark mirror , and right there and now he was captured not by Decepticons , but Autobots! Taken to a throne room , he encountered a version of Rodimus , though in black , silver and purple instead of the normal , bright colors he knew so fondly. "A fleshling , in MY court?! You must be joking with me Goldbug!" A version of Bumblebee was at this Rodimus' side , glaring at Nominus who stated "This is the hybrid , yunno from Primax 406.3 Iota?" . Rodimus cackled "Wow , he's pathetic as hell!" only to get an atomic blast at his chest from Nominus' Gojiran form , and Nominus was being *merciful*. Nominus asks where their Optimus is , only for Rodimus to say "He's gone , he left for a mission in another sector." Detecting the lie , Nominus drew the Genesis Saber and thrown it in Rodimus' chest , demanding the truth.

Meanwhile , in CMZ's universe the planet of Quintessa is moving , drifting through space on a path towards Earth , with the Quintesson goddess of the same name at the helm. Her staff glowed blue with powers unknown as Quintessa sat on a throne and sends a transmission to the imprisoned Helheim : "Your master has returned , my Elite will free you." Moments later , five metal comets landed on Moon Base 3 and reveal their protoforms , only to transform into bestial modes and combined into Infernocus , a massive , demonic combiner that dispatched Gigatron with ease and freed Helheim , who stated "At last , the mother of Gods has returned!" Brought to Quintessa by Infernocus , Helheim asked why she needed him and she callously answered "You failed to eliminate the Transformers and their human allies , your Horsemen are lost and without a leader , one I shall provide." Back in the mirrored universe , Rodimus revealed that his Optimus had infiltrated Axiom Nexus and has taken the identity of TransTech Convoy , which would serve as the jumping off point of a massive , multiversal invasion. Nominus is then chained up by Grimlock , and thrown back into his dimension.

Rodimus commands his forces to commence "Operation : Deathfall" , a rather idiotic codename for a dark scheme. In our reality , the Horsemen wander around in kaiju form in the mountains of India , landing on a mountain's tip and returning to human form and exchange dialogue , mostly about Helheim's failures and Death , nearly mad with his bloodlust for Nominus commands them to kill any human witnesses , for he struck a deal with an outside force ; Quintessa. She tells them that Helheim is on her planetoid fortress , that she will provide them with new abilities and troops in exchange for their allegiance and that Nominus will soon fall at their heel. The Horsemen accept her offer and gain new forms , like their originals but with elegant armor and markings , and legions of drones based upon their kaiju. Quintessa then takes select pieces of the Horsemen's genes and begins creating her "perfect monster." Meanwhile on Earth , Nova Prime and Galvatron II were hiding in the Grand Canyon's vast crevice and Nova was talking to his newly found ally , one he worked with before. His name was Jhiaxus and long ago during Nova's regime on Cybertron , Jhiaxus served as his personal mad scientist , creating many abominations from poor fellow Transformers and when Nova was overthrown by the Knights Of Cybertron , Jhiaxus retreated to the small , organic world Gorlam Prime and experimented on the population , altering both their bodies and minds , creating the Cybertronian Empire. He developed a method of converting organic life into Transformers that made this possible. Nova envied his former ally and Jhiaxus assured that his glorious rule of Cybertron will be avenged.

Deep within Cybertron's core , the Allspark's damaged visage released shockwaves that caused the planet to slowly decay and rust , when the Autobots investigated this , they learned of the Allspark's severe damage and Optimus confessed to be responsible , as Scourge , his dark mirror born from Unicron took control and naturally , decided to continue the destruction of Cybertron that Unicron began during that battle so long ago. Autonomous Maximus , the first new god created by Nominus is now coming to Earth to execute Optimus , unaware he was controlled by Scourge. In a twist of irony , the Convoy manage to launch a massive assault , using the military of Axiom Nexus to their advantage and captures Optimus , TransTech Convoy wielding a *strange device resembling a sword* /wiki/Terminus_Blade) and impales Optimus in the chest and commands the Convoy to destroy Nominus at all costs.

However , a purple beam of energy shot TransTech Convoy in the back , the shot is from the fusion cannon of "TransTech Megatron" , commanding him to stop. Transforming into tank mode , CMZ Megatron also begins attacking TransTech Convoy with his highly advanced counterpart , blasting away bits of the corrupt Optimus , revealing his internal skeleton and TransTech Megatron reveals he was exiled by the Senate when his Optimus began acting strangely and was banished to a Gargent universe , aka GoBots. He later traveled to each of the main reality clusters with some help from the locals , recruiting the Megatrons of some universes if they were willing. Those Megatrons later arrived and dealt with the Convoy , while TransTech Megatron fought his Optimus it became clear that this wasn't the true TransTech Convoy. The optics of his Prime became to flicker red , which put two and two together for TransTech Megatron , this was a negative polarity Optimus masquerading as his closest ally.

Realizing the treachery , the Convoy stopped fighting the squad of Megatrons (Uncreatively called the Megatronus Squad , seriously) and diverted their attention to executing this negative polarity Optimus , who claims he reverted to his original self after the rebirth of Cybertron by the hands of Gaea and was returned to his "pure form" by his version of Primus , who survived his decapitation by Gaea and recreated Optimus from Nova Prime , who was essentially a good mirrored Optimus created by Unicron , who is apparently good in this timeline. (If you haven't read the Transformers Timelines stories , you wouldn't understand any of this , this is THAT Shattered Glass universe , called Primax -408.24 Epsilon by the TransTech , the most notorious negative polarity universe). Renaming himself "Mirror Convoy" , he revealed that the multiverse is in a state of extreme decay ever since Nominus defeated Unicron , and he plans to reorganize the multiverse oncemore , as Nexus Prime , the first combiner and member of the Thirteen strengthened the dimensional walls using two Primusian artifacts at the cost of the Thirteen's multiversal singularity , which meant there's only one group of original Primes and now there are several , which angered the mirrored Primus , who resurrected many of Mirror Convoy's Autobots in new bodies , in order to serve his herald. Now hell-bent on returning the multiverse to it's proper state so he can invade it and eliminate all his counterparts , but he realized the problem , the existence of Primax 406.3 Iota's Nominus and that universe in general but in retaliation , he created his own hybrids to serve him.

These hybrids were mere monsters , no free will of their own but rather a horrid bloodlust so great , Mirror Convoy regretted his statements on wanting a thousand Grimlocks. Rodimus would arrive in helicopter mode from a portal , (based on a cancelled Botcon toy made from Generations Springer) he rolled in with Goldbug and Grimlock , ready to begin Operation : Deathfall and annihilate Primax 406.3 Iota but they didn't account for one factor , Nominus who later arrived after being on a lengthy mission on Velocitron , who began dispatching the forces of Mirror Convoy. He would than free Optimus (CMZ) and they quickly Overlaid into Silver Knight Optimus Prime for the first time in a while , stabbing Mirror Convoy through the chest. Minutes later , Galvatronus ; the combined form of Megatron and select Vehicon drones fired his particle cannon and obliterated Mirror Convoy , finally killing him. However , a massive ship emerged from the portal , with thousands of hybrid beasts behind it and it transformed into Omega Doom , the mirrored version of Omega Supreme and it began a relentless assault , the innumerable hybrids attacking on all fronts. Optimus , reunited with his brother Ultra Magnus , or Magnus Prime as he is now called and ordered all Autobot forces to attack Omega Doom at all costs , Nominus will deal with the hybrids. From Omega Doom's chest a purple semi truck with green windshields , one of which cracked emerged and it transformed into the true Mirror Convoy , who then commanded his four , combining drones to merge with him , forming "Maximus Convoy" and he ruthless fired upon his positive polarity counterpart , exclaiming "I've destroyed realities before , it is useless to resist!" and his classic catchphrase , "Til all are gone!!!" before he used his drill arm to impale TransTech Megatron , which was followed by Galvatronus firing his particle cannon oncemore , which merely damaged Maximus Convoy. Nominus dispatched many of the hybrids but in reality , they were far stronger than him and even with the Genesis Saber at his disposal , he was helpless.

Light years away , the scheming Quintessa observed the conflict and cackled , particularly at Nominus' helplessness. She was disappointed in all honesty , she expected better from the Bridge Between Worlds , practically in ephoria over Nominus' suffering. As the battle continued , the Convoy and the forces of the Axiom Nexus military dwindled , this was worse then The Battle Of The Converging Realities , that the TransTech merely observed (Aka the battles between the Classics and Shattered Glass universes detailed in the Botcon stories or Timelines) and it was possibly far more dire as this universe was already unstable from the destruction of Unicron. Nominus was pinned by two hybrids and had his left arm tore off in a bloody display , causing him to wail in pain , which angered Optimus enough to awaken Scourge , his purple optics inviting a dark demise for any opponents. He draws his sword ; now glowing a grim pink and he commanded all Autobots to stand back , he'll deal with Omega Doom. Turning into vehicle mode , he fastly drove up and rammed into Omega Doom's face , then into robot mode and impaled it's eyes , firing his ion cannon in it's mouth and Omega Doom's entire head combusted , the Cybertronian giant finally dead. Mirror Convoy , in revenge struck back and the two Optimuses exchanged blows , however it was interrupted by a shadowy figure , the mirrored Megatron , rather Galvatron who destroyed Mirror Convoy's leg , demanding his surrender.

The clashing leaders then took their battle to the sky and Optimus , severely damaged limped off until he was stabbed in the back...by Autonomous Maximus. Beaten further into the ground , Optimus' optics flickered as his exposed spark chamber was torn out of his body and the former Prime was dead. Nominus , stricken with grief commanded Autonomous to stop and , the massive Autobot did but was horrified by his actions. Every Transformer (from Primax 406.3 Iota) in the battle stopped fighting , as the body of Optimus fell to the ground and turned gray , in reference to his death in the 1986 movie.

The battling Mirror Convoy and Galvatron continued their fight in the midst of a tragedy , only for a bright , blinding light to appear. As if a prayer was answered ,from the light emerged Vector Prime himself , member of the Thirteen and guardian of time who summoned twin swords and attacked the remaining hybrids , killing them all and he unleashed full hell on Mirror Convoy , using his control of Time to rust and destroy his remaining drones but instead of killing the evil Prime , he spared him. Offering Mirror Convoy mercy but at the cost of him being imprisoned in an alternate , fiery dimension in an Aurex (Unicron Trilogy) universe , Vector made it clear this was the evil Optimus' *only* chance to repent and end his foolish , multiversal crusade. Mirror Convoy accepted the offer , however only to trick Vector and he combined with Omega Doom , forming "Doom Maximus Convoy" , and he subsequently thrown the ancient Prime into the sky and later crashed him into the ground. DM Convoy towered above his foes and he confronted the brunt force of the Dinobots , who then laid in a pit of slag , the combiners and even Galvatronus , all faced the wrath of the Shattered Glass. All who remained was Nominus , who lost a limb and was severely damaged drew the Genesis Saber and , in response to Vector Prime's return perhaps , it was far stronger and thus Nominus began ruthlessly attacking Mirror Convoy's merged self , using his powers over energy to generate a new arm and giant , blue wings , his pendant glowing and Nominus showed Mirror Convoy why he was the Bridge Between Worlds.

Attacking Mirror Convoy , Nominus stabbed the Genesis Saber straight into the dark Optimus and in a moment , the immense energy of the blade destroyed Mirror Convoy's combined form with Omega Doom , leaving only the villainous double of Optimus. Knocked onto the ground , Mirror Convoy drew his own sword , the Terminus Blade ; a weapon equal to the Genesis Saber that was essentially the mirror version of the Key To Vector Sigma , which alongside the Star Saber caused the Shroud /wiki/Shroud , an event that strengthened the dimensions after the mirrored Ultra Magnus caused the destruction of multiple realities) , which caused a massive clash of Primusian forces that opened holes in spacetime , revealing windows into certain universes. As the fight continued , Autobot medic Ratchet tried and failed to revive Optimus , Alpha Trion arriving on the scene to observe the raging battle above and he commented on the loss of his dear brother Logos eons before and now Optimus , mentioning the fact that Logos' artifact , the Zeonomicon could revive him but it was lost for centuries , like other Primusian artifacts. Nominus finally transforms into Supreme Gojiran and fires it's "God Spiral Ray" , which was deflected by the Terminus Blade and caused Nominus to be briefly knocked out , causing him to see a "vision" of Logos Prime , Optimus' previous incarnation as the Thirteenth Prime and Logos , looking *rather* familiar (basically imagine him as a black , gold and blue repaint of Beast Wars 10th Anniversary Deluxe Optimus Primal) commanded Nominus to find the Zeonomicon at any costs , but first he must defeat the negative polarity Optimus and surges Nominus with intense power , creating the legendary Cyber Caliber , a sword Logos wielded in the battles against Unicron and Nominus returned to physical existence , wielding all three of the Primusian blades , which formed a massive , circular portal in the sky that began teleporting the Shatteredverse Autobots to the empty , black Void in the astral plane , filled with abominable beasts ruled by humanoid deities , these beings were created by Primus to guard this realm of chaos and torture it's prisoners , a familiar face in the void , Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus , who appeared to be chained by twin , three headed robotic demons (based on the RID 2001 Bruticus toy , who isn't Ruination) and Mirror Convoy stood still in horror , his eyes wide with shock. Mirror Galvatron , in a moment of desperation , fired his cannon straight at the back of his Autobot counterpart , immediately drawing his energon sword and stabbed Mirror Convoy through the chest , subsequently throwing him into the Void. Mirror Convoy swore revenge as a mechanical serpent , Apophis swallowed him up and the portal closed. Nominus stood triumphantly , breathing heavily as the three swords returned to him , piercing themselves into the ground. Megatron decombined from his Vehicons and ran over to the corpse of Optimus , legitimately heartbroken to see his oldest friend , archnemesis and back again lie dead , furious at Autonomous Maximus especially. The TransTech gave their condolences and left Primax 403.6 Iota , taking the Terminus Blade with them as it was far too dangerous to keep in this reality and assured Nominus , that in any reality , he will always be a hero.

CMZ Ascension Part II : Calm Before The Storm

Optimus' body was buried in Earth's Autobot Graveyard , his tombstone reading "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" and a statue of him was placed behind it. Until he can be resurrected , Optimus will lay there and the Zeonomicon must be found to do so , yay Macguffins. Meanwhile , Quintessa was on the move , currently she is outside the known solar system and is sending each of the Horsemen to different parts of the Earth in order to scout the planet , especially Stonehenge's six massive Unicronian horns , as that was her endgame : to restore Unicron and bring him under her control , but she must acquire the Entropy Mace , Unicron's own legendary weapon and counterpart to the Genesis Saber in addition to Nominus , whom she needs for his unique spark, along with the corrupted Matrix Of Leadership (which contains a large fraction of Unicron's life force) , which she'll transform into a new Anti-Spark using the Mace. Basically , she needs two Macguffins and Nominus.The Horsemen finally show themselves, attacking an Autobot outpost in Argentina , slaughtering them all except one , Whirl who told Nominus that the Horsemen are in league with "the Goddess of the Quintessons" and Helheim has escaped his prison on Moon Base 3 , now aiding this goddess and are after him. Alpha Trion realizes that the "goddess" they are describing is in fact , Quintessa and reveals her involvement in the Age Of Wrath ; a time of intensely hostile Quintesson/Transformer relations , which later devolved into a war against the supposed "creators" of the Transformers and in this war , the Quintessons managed to corrupt the Well Of All Sparks and used it to create Sharkticons and Infernocons, their personal servants and warriors. The Age Of Wrath ended with the Rust Plague , which seemingly exterminated the Quintessons but somehow , they survived until Quintessa drained their life force in order to return , transforming their homeworld into an extension of the goddess and portions of the planet tangled on long , organic vines and honeycomb patterns formed on the ground , ala Cybertron in The Last Knight. Quintessa made her goals clear , revealing her connection to Unicron and told the Autobots that she used a portion of the Void to create the "infection" that turned Unicron into a dark god , Quintessa intending for him to be her ultimate weapon against her fellow Quintessons ; which she viewed as below her and all other lifeforms as well were ants , that she'd rather eliminate except for those who serve and obey her. Meanwhile , another threat was on it's way to Earth ; the Cybertronian Empire , Jhiaxus sitting on a throne of living metals on his ship , which resembled a vast , predatory bird and a legion of ships behind , which looked like clawed hands , manned by faceless drones. Jhiaxus opened a communication line with his coconspirator , Nova Prime and Galvatron II , who was destroying some rocks in the background "Old friend , I fear that Quintessa will be a problem. Her agenda is conflicting with our own , what's the plan?" Nova said. Jhiaxus answered "We allow the resurrection of Optimus Prime , then when Quintessa is defeated by that infernal *abomination* known as Nominus , we shall conquer the Earth , then return Cybertron to it's gloriously transcendent Golden Age!!!" Nova replied "Yes we will , is Project Vigilem finished?" A sphere crackled with energy behind Jhiaxus, as a demonic face formed in the mist inside. "No , but the captured Titan Masters have been wonderful test subjects." In the background , a Titan Master known as Hi-Q was being altered into a superior , much stronger being. Though they aren't capable of transformation on their own , Titan Masters can be modified to transform via the transformation cog of Amalgamaous Prime , which was recovered after he sacrificed his spark to give Transformers the very ability of transformation. Some of the Titan Masters were given the bizarre alternate mode of a head , replacing that of a partner while some were made into engines , cycling power throughout a Transformer and finally , some were made into guns. Though these abilities were present in their Minicon ancestors , Titan Masters usually aren't capable of transforming , those that were fought in the Great War bonded to Autobot and Decepticon alike when their reclusive colony of Nebulos was threatened to be destroyed by warlords Scorponok and Lord Zarak , a Decepticon "Titan in his own right" and Titan Master evildoer who bonded in order to prepare the planet for Decepticon rule late in the war , heck the conflict is still continuing , Autobot subgroups led by different commanders until Rodimus decided to take over and Decepticons led by Scorponok and his partner Zarak.

Forcibly bonded to a drone , the faceless soldier surged with glowing blue power , until it's Spark shorted out and the drone collapsed. "PLACE IT WITH THE OTHERS!" Jhiaxus commanded , Hi-Q was placed in a cell with other "Powermasters" , part of a trifecta of evolved Titan Master types created by Jhiaxus. In another chamber , "Headmasters" resided , which obviously became the heads of the drones and another contained "Targetmasters" , which became guns and the trifecta is all capable of giving their users nigh unstoppable power , if they were willing. Nova , impressed at his ally's accomplishment , was assured of the coming conquest of Earth and the restoration of the Golden Age ended the transmission and Galvatron II then told him that an Autobot squad is coming , they must leave the canyon. However , Nova told him they must fight back. Much later , the canyon was littered with the dead bodies of Autotroopers , Nova giving the torn off limbs to Galvatron II , who used them to create a new , sword arm. He also found a severed head ; that of Shockwave in fact. He retained consciousness and told Nova that he was a student of Jhiaxus , that he'll help his teacher in creating the super Titan Master so coveted by him Project Vigilem. He was sent to Jhiaxus via teleporter and went on his merry way to evil scientistness.

As Quintessa moved towards the Earth , the Horsemen began attacking multiple cities , reducing them to molten metal , preparing for the arrival of the goddess. Fortress Maximus , an ancient Titan aligned with the Autobots decided to try and end the threat of Quintessa before it reached Earth , only to be sent flying back to Earth , crashing in the ocean and Nominus intervened and a brief battle insued between the Horsemen and Nominus. In this fight , Death showed off his new abilities as one of Quintessa's servants , transforming into a black , knight-like form with Ghidorah-esqe features and a sword in his hand , which clashed with Nominus' Genesis Saber , but later the fight escalated to both combatants using their kaiju forms , Nominus using Supreme Gojiran ; the first time the Horsemen had seen or fought the transformation and Death using his Quintessa-enhanced Ghidorah form "Alpha Ghidorah". The fight continued , Nominus eventually fighting all four Horsemen in a brutal battle royal , which Nominus was winning until the appearance of Infernocus , who turned the battle to the Horsemen's favor. Grabbing Nominus' head , Death told him that Quintessa's "will" was to restore the Quintessons to godhood , and she'll use Unicron to do so and if he wanted , Nominus could serve Quintessa and Earth will be spared it's ultimate demise , to keep the Transformers , humanity and Nominus' precious Arana safe from extermination. However , Nominus denied the legitimacy of this claim , telling his rival that he would never betray those he loves, especially Arana and Death nearly kills the hybrid , until an Autobot squad led by Magnus Prime attacked the Horsemen and forced them to retreat , Infernocus decombined and left with his allies , Alpha Trion noting the presence of one of Quintessa's Elite , a duo of combiners formed by the most feared Transformer subspecies and remembered back toward the Raze Of Iacon , an event during the Age Of Wrath where Infernocus and another of the Elite , Piranhacon where the entirety of the city of Iacon was destroyed.

Back at Autobot Base , Nominus was meeting with Alpha Trion over the events now in place , especially regarding Quintessa and Nominus , now using a new mechanical arm in place of his lost limb , questioned why him , why do those Quintessa need him and Alpha Trion answered that his spark was uniquely less Cybertronian then the rest of his biology , it had a frequency similar to a human heartbeat and was capable of maintaining intense energies. Megatron met up with his fellow Decepticons to hunt down Nova Prime and his sickening "Galvatron" clone , but not until Alpha Trion exposited that they were in league with something larger , the Cybertronian Empire. The aging Prime remembered back to the Dynasty Of Primes , telling Megatron that the Liege Maximo nearly killed Onyx Prime after his fellow Prime discovered that Liege had manipulated Megatronus into killing Solus Prime (using Megatronus' Unicronian fragment against him to feed false truths and murderous lies) and his rage , Onyx attacked the corrupt Prime but was mortally wounded and in response , Prima commanded three Titans ; Caminus (the Titan of Solus Prime) , Metrotitan (the Titan of Alpha Trion) and Chela (the Titan of Onyx Prime) to attack his treacherous brother and each Titan destroyed a portion of the Liege's body , Logos Prime using his Cyber Caliber to opened a dimensional wall to the astral plane and Maximo was banished to the other world , never seen again. Prima would then send 12 Titans to distant worlds far away from Cybertron , the twelve colonies were seeded with Cybertronian life and the Thirteen reclused themselves from Cybertron , some going to the colonies and others donating their Sparks to give Cybertron new life , Logos choosing to be reincarnated as a lesser Transformer , Alpha Trion would then use his Titan to travel to the dormant form of Gaea , Earth and witnessed humanity , reminding him of the primitive Transformers and looked upon the stars , particularly the constellation Orion , which reminded him of the Thirteen's follies.

Back in the present day , a red-armored Cybertronian with draconic features was hiding on Cybertron , calling himself "Megatron". He was from what you say was the "future" , once again the differences between Transformers ignited another war , now Maximal and Predacon were at each other throats , spreading to the colonies , Earth and the war ended with the rise of Unicron thanks to Shokaract , a fellow Predacon warlord who resurrected Unicron using a dark Matrix and Unicron's own life force. Nominus , the heroic hybrid who defeated the Chaos Bringer twice , fell in battle alongside his oldest ally Optimus Prime , reborn in a new body once again and the Maximal leader , Optimus Primal used their memory to unite the factions and defeat Unicron and Megatron chose to fight with Unicron alongside Shokaract, transformed into a new incarnation of Galvatron (based on Beast Wars II Galvatron but slightly redesigned) , Optimus Primal was likewise upgraded with a new , "Burning Convoy" form and the two clashed , until Primal was brutally beaten by Galvatron , infused with Unicronian power until Nominus intervened , reborn as a being of energy and merged with Optimus Primal , defeating Galvatron and Unicron and returning to the Transformer afterlife. However , returned to his original form , Megatron was sent flying through time by Nominus.

Remembering the chain of events that brought him to the past , Megatron was reduced to using his draconic body from the Beast Wars' end onward , once he was the most powerful Cybertronian since the Great War but now in his own eyes , he was as pathetic as his old , strangely indestructible lackey Waspinator. Hatching a plan , he smirked and said "Yesss".

Meanwhile , Quintessa was preparing for her arrival to Earth , as she was getting closer closer to the planet. Noting the temporal damage caused by Mirror Convoy's assault , Quintessa noticed this Megatron and chose him to act as her Elite's leader , renaming him "Predatron" and granting the time-displaced Predacon leader an army of "Terrorcons" , which are just as vicious and brutal as their master. Predatron revealed himself and immediately showed off his powers , destroying dozens of Autotroopers in an instant , leaving their melted chassis nigh unrepairable. Nominus , not realizing this was his future killer arrived to attack Predatron , only to be brutally taken down and nearly killed , if not for a unexpected ally , Lio Convoy , a Maximal sent back in time by Optimus Primal to destroy Predatron , forcing the Predacon to retreat. Lio helped Nominus up , the hybrid noting his similarity to Optimus Prime , the feline Transformer responding "I get that a lot , the big guy does too." Going to Autobot Base , Lio Convoy told the Autobots about the Beast Wars , also called the Second Cybertronian Great War , and his mission to destroy or capture Predatron. Megatron was shocked to hear the atrocities done in his name during this "new war" , but Lio Convoy assured the retired tyrant that he had long since died before the war even began. When Nominus asked about his fate , Lio declined to answer and decided to leave , to hunt for the rogue Predacon.

Lio explains that in his timeline , Cybertron was the center of yet another war , one fought between the descendants of the Autobots and Decepticons thanks to the energon matrix , a device based on the Matrix Of Leadership but significantly weaker and capable of bestowing life upon a Transformer when Vector Sigma was shut down by Optimus in order to stop the Swarm ; a result of Shockwave's tampering with the genetics of the Transformers that would later evolve into the Vok , hyper-evolved extraterrestrials that would travel through time and intervene in both human and Cybertronian history , mostly to redeem their sins as the Swarm and Nominus , of course ended up as the first bearer of the energon matrix , using it to birth Maxima and Predacus , the first of the two new factions and hundreds of years pass , until they had subplanted their ancestors and now rule Cybertron , however Nominus , being technically immortal would never hold a high political status , despite being the creator of the two factions , retreating to a reclusive and lonely existence as the mysterious Omega Trion , his new identity and form looking older , with a graying beard and armor , the energon matrix taking the form of a green jewel at the center of his chest. As Omega Trion , Nominus used his Matrix to create the Optimal Armor and the Galvatronic Plague , weapons based on his two mentors of old and gave them to the Maximal Unit-3 , who would deliver them to head of the Maximals , Great Convoy who would place them in storage.

As time would pass , more details of Lio Convoy's time period arose , such as the human race dying out and the rise of "Megatron" , originally called Gnashtooth and how he caused the inevitable war that followed. He united his Predacons under the name "Darksyders" , and eventually the galaxy-spanning war evolved into a mass conflict greater than the Great War. Three Maximals ; Lio Convoy , Optimus Primal and Big Convoy (originally Slammoth) were given command of the Maximal military by the Convoy Council and Optimus' personal ragtag team of Maximals led the charge against Megatron and Lio and Big Convoy's groups of Maximals facing off against the Predacons until the rebirth of Unicron and Nominus' return , death and back again. Now that Megatron has allied himself with Quintessa , there's something far worse going on. He planned to usurp Quintessa , gain the Entropy Mace and destroy the Maximals before they were ever born , by killing the source : Optimus , whom Nominus used as the genetic template of the Maximals , creating the Predacons from the body of Megatron , using his spark to create a new generation of Decepticons. In his ideal future , he shall rule with Unicron repurposed as his planetary fortress , the "Grand Mal" and he shall merge his spark with the chaos god , becoming the ruler of all of Cybertron and all it's colonies , including Earth.

Aiming to stop this possible future , Lio Convoy fought Predatron on multiple occasions throughout the time stream (ending up in the Industrial revolution more than once) , eventually ending up in the year 2017 and coming across Nominus' younger self. Truthfully , the conflict was part of Quintessa's plan to stir up disarray in the universal balance , so that the conditions were right for Unicron's rebirth and she eventually found the Entropy Mace , which was appropriately , massive and it was found in the Mayan temples in South America , worshipped by the primitive humans. The mace strunk to a smaller, human scale size and given to Death , who used it's dark powers to enhance his troops , resurrected the long-dead Sixshot as "Infernoshot" and transform himself into the self-styled "Devil Z" /wiki/Devil_Z) and gain a sleek black , gold and red armor based on BlackZarak. As Devil Z , he beat Nominus to a pulp on many occasions , combining with Infernoshot to form Black Kaiser Ghidorah, the challenger of Supreme Gojiran. In this form , he resembled a black , gold and red armored King Ghidorah but with mechanical detailing befitting Mecha King Ghidorah and a strange , orb of pure energy at the center of his chest. In many ways , this is was a mockery of Nominus' power , slowly his enemies were catching up to him. In an ironic twist , Arana ; Nominus' girlfriend and partner would save his ass on multiple occasions against Devil Z , repelling him and Nominus , though thankful questioned this. Eventually , Quintessa reached Earth , and was prepared for an assault on Stonehenge , until she realized something. Without Nominus , the entire plan would fail , so she devised another plot. The Horsemen *tried* to persuade Nominus into helping her , but what if she used her powers , that corrupted Unicron so long ago , but on Nominus? It was an idiotic plan really , turning a god among men against all he knew and loved but Quintessa was livid , she demanded that the hybrid be captured , so that she can "convince" him.

When she finally got a hold of Nominus , she revealed a "transtector", a lifeless Cybertronian body created by the 13 Primes in order to properly use the immense power of Titan Masters, resulting in the "Godmasters" ; extremely powerful Transformers bonded with super-evolved Titan Masters (referred to as Prime Masters) that used Master Braces , devices forged from the very Matrix Of Leadership to control said power. By becoming a Godmaster , a Cybertronian transfers their being into the transtector , then were bonded to Prime Masters ; usually one though many strayed from this norm. Godmasters once prospered during the Dynasty Of Primes , all of the Guardians ; literally ancient Autobots were in fact , Godmasters and can merge further with the Titans , Fortress Maximus is an example of this power but when Nova Prime took over from within their ranks and rose to leadership of Cybertron , the Guardians were hunted down and destroyed , with only a handful surviving. Quintessa recovered one transtector , particularly of Nova Prime during his tenture as a Guardian commander , which returned to it's old , black monolith with the old Autobot sigil among other symbols adorning it. Quintessa explains that the genetic potential for a Godmaster-compatible Titan Master existed in Nominus' unique genetic code , due to his Titan Master CNA. The Quintesson goddess then used stolen Master Braces to transform the transtector into a gold and blue jet with multiple wings , weapons and engines adorning it's body , like a literal flying gun. It then transformed into a knight-like robot mode with three visors on it's face and twin katana , with black breaking apart the stagnant gold and sky blue of the mecha.

Quintessa removed the Master Braces and the parasitic devices bonded to Nominus rather violently , fusing with his skin thus making them unremovable.

His mind felt overwelmed with power , like his spark burned brighter , like a blazing phoenix rising from within and the Braces bond him to the transtector. However , a black figure throws a katana straight through Quintessa , their armor pitch black and resembling a knight. "Go." they said , preparing to fight against the Elite and Horsemen. Infernocus comes running out a corridor and Death was in Alpha Ghidorah form , Quintessa retreating to a healing chamber. However , the two beasts were swiftly beaten. The black knight then transformed into a double headed dragon and flew off to Earth with Nominus on his back , the new transtector following them. The knight revealed himself to the Autobots as "the Dark One" , removing his helmet to reveal a familiar face , Optimus but he clarified that he wasn't Optimus Prime , he was known as Ginrai. Explaining his past , he told the Autobots that he was a Guardian Godmaster and second-in-command of Nova Prime until Nova went bonkers and took over Cybertron , exiling himself until Sentinel Prime overthrown the regime and returned to society under the Dark One guise , only Sentinel knew his identity. Reunited with his fellow Knights Steelbane and Dragonstorm , he revealed that Quintessa planned to not just revive Unicron , but completely revitalize her own world in the process so when Earth is drained of angolmois (Unicron's essence) , she will destroy the old Quintessa (the planet) and make Earth the new one , using her genetic code to make a new race of Quintessons. But she needed Nominus to carry this out , to make sure the angolmois is placed inside the Entropy Mace and the Quintesson race is made new and stole a transtector in order allow Nominus to drain the Earth. Nominus , in a coma inside the transtector is placed inside Autobot Base. The transtector , however awakens and transforms into it's robot mode (think a Generation 2 Cyberjet in gold , blue and black with a new head resembling Optimus Prime but with a tri-visored mask with some new samurai details on the shoulders and hips , better than my original description lol) and disappears , flying away toward the stars.

Meanwhile , back on Quintessa's planetary fortress , her wounds proved far too grievous and she had to shift into her true form in order to heal ; essentially a G1 Quintesson but with more tenticles and a feminine voice and commands Helheim , who had been planning to overthrow her , to launch the final assault on Earth , with or without Nominus. The horns at Stonehenge had begun generating waves of electromagnetic pulses designed to attract Quintessa to it , as if it were Unicron himself demanding his rebirth. Throughout the planet , there is mass panic as Quintessa neared the atmosphere , it's almost Mars-like size threatening to crush Earth under it's gravity and the Infernocons land in Egypt and incinerated the pyramids , melting away stone and revealing a structure underneath resembling Cybertronian design , and retrieve three keys ; the Keys Of Wrath , Judgement and Chaos , the required devices to drain the planet of Unicron. However , she still needs the Matrix Of Leadership , the remainder of Unicron's mind and spark taking up residence inside it.

At last , Quintessa's plan was unfolding. From the center of her fortress , Death was busy sending piercing beams of energy from the Entropy Mace towards Stonehenge and it caused some deceased Sweeps to revive , now serving Death. The other Horsemen led their forces against Autobot outposts all over the Earth and gained some info regarding the location of Autobot Base ; Mount St Hillary , where the Ark crashed nearly 30 years ago. Raiding the base , they ransack it and expecting to find Nominus , they instead were attacked by the duo of Ginrai and Magnus Prime ; who redesigned his body to resemble a white Optimus Prime (virtual redeco of Powermaster Optimus from Titans Return) and Ginrai having regained his Titan Master , Fireguts , from the clutches of Jhiaxus. Fireguts had his own transtector Godbomber , like it's G1 counterpart can combine with Ginrai to become "God Ginrai" but to differentiate themselves from Optimus Prime , they changed their color schemes to orange , gold and red with blue energy lining. However , the Horsemen realize Nominus was not there but decide that the best way to hurt him was to strip him of his only strength ; Arana. She was captured and returned to her Unicronian programing by Death , taking on her Battra form to circle Quintessa's fortress. Nominus however , light years away found himself crashing on a desolate wasteland on Cybertron , then carried away by Insecticons. Awaking inside the chamber of Cybertron's core , three Insecticons transform into robot mode and a giant , mutant spider walks out and swiftly transforms into a feminine form , her armor arrayed in pink and white , Nominus knew that this color scheme was familiar , it was that of Arcee ; an Autobot hero who went off the deep end and the cost was her beauty , now resembling a bizarre mix of organic and mechanical against a backdrop of arachnid features. Nominus then saw the Matrix Of Leadership in her claws and she gestured to her servants, who brought a key-like device to her ; the Zeonomicon itself and gave them to Nominus , speaking little except two words : "save them" , which gave Nominus his motivation to find help on Nebulos , his last hope. Wondering how Arcee got the Matrix and Zeonomicon , Nominus awaited fate.

He arrived on the world and immediately found it's Autobot Base , yunno since giant Autobot logo on a building and Rodimus was less than pleased ; he didn't need help fighting the Master Wars , until Nominus told him that he needed them on Earth. Rodimus then agreed to assign Doubleclouder , Chromedome and himself to Earth along with his personal group of Autobots ; the Roddies as they were called which included heros of the 1986 battles such as Blurr , Springer , Sergeant Kup , formerly Ultra Magnus and Arcee were part of the team until they moved on and soon Chromedome joined with his partner Rewind ; yes they are gay like in IDW. The Roddies soon gathered up the best Autotroopers on Nebulos and flew to Earth in the Lost Light , opening a communication link with Magnus ; they are coming to help. However , the conflict on Earth was growing worse by the minute , with Death leading the charge against the Autobots , Stonehenge becoming a warzone and a bright violet light in the middle of the Unicronian horns heralded the end. Arana , in Battra form fought with Vehicons and utterly annihilated them.

Megatron led the charge as Galvatronus , his plan was to enter Quintessa's fortress with his Decepticons and kill her , plowing through Sweeps and the Horsemen's drones and expected of his character, Helheim turned against Quintessa , revealing that he wasn't going to play second fiddle to a god and he planned to complete Unicron's resurrection himself , bringing the Horsemen back under heel ; except for Death.

Angered by this revelation , Quintessa commanded Death to attack Helheim , but Death couldn't bring himself to do so , until Quintessa used her staff to weaken his free will and force him into kaiju form , mindlessly attacking his former allies.

The cowardly Predatron was in a swordfight with Lio Convoy , commanding his soldiers to beat at the Maximal with him , strength in numbers however didn't help that he was in for a bitter surprise.

Nominus has arrived , his transtector swiftly kicking Predatron where the sun probably doesn't shine.

For the duration of this battle, Predatron and Lio Convoy continued fighting.

Alerted to Nominus' presence , Death immediately attacks the Transtector and destroys half of it. Deep growling emerged from the ground , horns spiked through as a new monster awoke ; Bagan , the herald of Quintessa. Resembling a deformed and horned Godzilla , with orbs of light covering it's body and piercing purple eyes. Nominus could only stare in awe as Bagan rose , it appeared to be far , far taller than it's compatriot Death , towering easily above the Unicronian horns , immediately it began absorbing the dark energies of the area , crystal horns growing on it's shoulders and a pair of bladed arms as well. "It can't be..." Helheim muttered as Quintessa cackled in perfect , insane glee. She explained that Bagan was a super-species created from the DNA of various kaiju and even human cells were sacrificed to birth it. Bagan then transformed into an armored humanoid and began attacking Nominus alongside Death.

Bagan then drew a black card , with a circle in it's center with six lines that glowed eerily. Alpha Trion exposited that it was Hexos , the Overprime Seal Of Shadow and revealed that it was created by Primus to contain the excess power of the other five , how Quintessa got it is currently unknown even to our resident robo-Merlin.

In response , a familiar darkness awoke in Nominus ; Erebon , who took over Nominus and revealed he was waiting for a proper challenge, the pendant glowing bright red. Erebon yelled in glee as black aura surrounded him and he transformed into an armored warrior , with armor in shades of black and purple. Nominus' hair grew down and changed to a ghostly white while his irises became orange , his skin turned pale and Unicron's sigil appeared on his forehead. Clawed hands , shark-like teeth and a pair of metallic wings showed this form's roots well ; Shed Humanity , but more advanced and evolved , but not less dangerous. Erebon joked about how long it took Bagan to appear and insulted his appearance, while at the same time fighting him in close combat. While doing so , the three other Horsemen fought Death , all of them also getting their butts whooped in minutes due his enhanced power and Quintessa then commanded Infernoshot to merge with Death , which birthed Black Kaiser Ghidorah and absorbed their power , gaining three more heads and wings , transfiguring into "Final Ghidorah" , only to then transform into an armored humanoid (notice the pattern?) with features of Ghidorah , SpaceGodzilla , Gigan and Destroyah. In mere moments , it appears all is lost for the Autobots , even though Rodimus and crew joined the fight , the Autobot defense was weakening as it appeared the Matrix and Entropy Mace were calling each other to rejoin as Unicron and Ginrai was busy dealing with Infernocus and several hundred Sweeps.

Megatron's Decepticons were trying to enter Quintessa's planetary fortress , eventually destroying it's "ignition chamber" , a device that anchors a world to another to drain energy. However , it caused the problem to get much worse ; now it's going to collide with Earth unless Quintessa is stopped.

Erebon , in his fight with Bagan merged with the transtector and activated it's "Goji-Engines" ; devices tied to the pendant and uses the Dark Engine to gain a double barreled cannon and a new faceplate , along with a pair of blades on it's sides to use as combat knifes. Also , Alpha Trion has a giant , Titan-sized (Titans in CMZ are taller than combiners by a couple 10 to 30 meters in CMZ) robot lion called Grandus , a reformatted version of Metrotitan , his Titan from the age of Primes and despite not actually using his robot mode , he annihilates the remaining Sweeps and Alpha Trion draws a literal sword from a stone er , pedestal and destroys Infernocus at last, telling Ginrai "That's why you don't mess with us old folk" while badass music played in the background thanks to Blaster. Design wise , Grandus is a repaint of Lion Ha Oh from "Shuriken Sentai Ninninger" with silver in the place of old and various added details , such as numerous sorts of powerful weaponry and the ability of combination , not to mention a new head.

Erebon , using the Dark Goji-Engine battles Bagan to a standstill while Helheim gave yet another double middle finger to good writing and took the Mace and Matrix , which due to their intense *power* nearly disintegrated him as Unicron revived. The six horns at Stonehenge began breaking down as their task finished and Nominus snapped out of Erebon's control and used the Genesis Saber in a last effort to stop Unicron's rise , causing a massive explosion.

The smoke cleared and the Mace and Saber were gone along with Helheim being petrified in stone , however a sign showed they were too late : Unicron stood right before them , in a reborn physical form , standing over Nominus in triumph.

"My old Master , I appreciate the help in bringing me out of the throes of death...but your use has worn down on me."

Quintessa screamed that she was his creator , her mere tool to carry out her conquest of the universe and restoration of the Quintessons but Unicron told her he was a god , above her in every way and used his restored power to force her into human form , seeing it as proper punishment.

"Ah yes, can't forget the ones who saved me. Hybrid , you unwittingly fueled my rebirth right from the start , your life force allowed me to live on in the Matrix and Erebon's regeneration allowed my energies to reconstitute , oh yes my precious heir , this is all your fault!!! Look around and see the looks of hatred , of fear on human faces , your failure is utter betrayal! Now , as a little thanks for my rebirth , I'll strip you of the King's Mark and cut you off from all realities , you will be only exist in the void!"

In distant space , Jhiaxus and his Empire looked on in cold silence, Project Vigilem was very pleased...

The King's Mark burned on Nominus' hand as each Gojiran form , past present and future appeared behind him and roared in agony , as their bodies faded into nothing until the first Gojiran form remained and was chained to the ground and Unicron personally whacked it with his Mace , causing Nominus to recoil in pure and utter pain. Every time a form was erased , it hurt Nominus , getting worse each time. "SAY

GOODBYE HYBRID!!!!!!" Unicron screamed , until an old ally appeared in almost divine intervention. A audible blast had hit Unicron , it's force injuring him , who fired the blast revealed himself as Optimus Prime , finally resurrected by the Zeonomicon in a new , visibly G1 design with the colors of his G2 iteration , with blue eyes and orange blades on his wrists , his trailer also got a visible upgrade as it became armor for Optimus , becoming a new Star Convoy and he drives Unicron off by firing the collective energies of the cosmos right at his face.

"Give me your face" just got very real.

Death detransforms from Final Ghidorah and drains Quintessa of her life force as well , making sure he'll be on par with the power of the Autobots and leaves his fellow Horsemen to die because shut up.

Nominus laid unconscious and the pendant was cracked down the middle , Optimus picking up the now-pure Matrix and giving it back to Magnus , then he flew off to space and sent the planetoid fortress of Quintessa into deep space , where it will never bother us again.

Ginrai , Rodimus and co also disappeared , yay.

CMZ Ascension Part 3 : Rising (or Finale , personally I'd call it Rushed and Terrible)

In the aftermath of the Quintessa battle, the governments of Earth came together and agreed ; Earth will be safer without the Transformers or Nominus , saying that if the Transformers never came to Earth , none of this would've happened.

Eventually , a group called MECH was formed , killing hundreds of Transformers regardless of their allegiance.

Soon , the company KSI developed a new line of drones ; the Windblade series , followed by the Stinger Mark 2's and Bosses , then the controversial "Widow" , a bizarre shapeless machine with sentient thought for MECH to use , unaware of deep manipulation.

As for Nominus , his intensely painful experience with Unicron did him in and he couldn't sleep without the image of his Gojiran forms tortured , then erased from existence. Not to mention , Arana was missing after she was forcibly enlisted to fight against her allies and was last seen in Mothra form with burning wings and damaged... everything. What hurt Nominus most deeply was the pain he felt , to have godlike power stripped from you and subsequently erased , to have your own mind probed for forms past and future , only to be destroyed mercilessly.

Naturally , Unicron is not dead but is in hiding , taking on a human identity called Cilas , and slowly influenced MECH from the inside , eventually becoming it's leader. FYI , MECH doesnt last very long. The Cybertronian Empire was closing in on Earth , and Unicron reaped the opportunity , deciding to taint and corrupt Project Vigilem , making it his herald and planted dreams of granduer , victory and power in Jhiaxus' head. Nova Prime led a personal team against the Autobots in secret and raked up an incredible kill count.

Unicron also planted seeds of thought in KSI's machines and soon , waged war on Primus' children using MECH as his Trojan Horse. So to recap : Unicron is our main antagonist once again and is manipulating the Cybertronian Empire and MECH.

Which inevitably begin a massive slaughter of Transformers , like the Holocaust but for robots. Meanwhile , Nominus ; with help from Perceptor , an Autobot scientist modified his transtector , preparing it for the future invasion and had dreams of his Gojiran forms chained and tortured , fueling his anger at Unicron. Soon , a White Goji-Engine was created and like the Dark , could transform into a weapon and helmet for the transtector , this time a sword and shield , along with a valkyrian helm. Death was off the radar , as was Quintessa , so our heroes had the Cybertronian Empire (and Unicron) looming over them.

A sort of in between arc threat was Lockdown ; a bounty hunter hired by the Empire to bring them Nominus , believing him to be weak without Gojiran. Lockdown was a brutal , unstoppable powerhouse , taking down even Grimlock and was strangely calm when tearing you limb from limb. Years of hunting gave him numerous weapons and resources , in fact he possessed something called the "Divine Light" , which was a Quintessonial artifact that powered the Tree Of Balance , which was responsible for creating Unicron and Primus , therefore it gave Alpha Trion a dangerous idea. The five Overprime Seals (Unona the Seal of Fire , Duon the Seal of Wind , Tritos the Seal Of Water , Quadron the Seal of Earth and Quintos the Seal of Metal , yes I changed the names but IDC) were capable of banishing Unicron alone , but were limited by the sixth seal , Hexos in ability , until the twin Spears Of Life and Knowledge break those limits briefly to knock Unicron into unlife. Suppose you can infinitely double that power , but to purify and restrain the embodiment of Chaos , that's what Alpha Trion was thinking. Anyway , Lockdown had a Macguffin.

Alpha Trion decided acquiring the Divine Light was top priority if Unicron was to be defeated , until Lockdown eventually captures Nominus and nearly kills him until Optimus once again appears , this time taking the Divine Light himself and telling Nominus "There is little time , I'll give you premonitions of past and future using this artifact , sorry if it's tramatizing" Really , that's all.

Moments later , Nominus was given visions of twelve Cybertronians that dissipated into golden dust around a red and gold warrior ; Primus , who said "Your sacrifice is not for granted , Covenant. Your sparks shall aid in Unicron's destruction , and your memory shall persist." Suddenly, the six Overprime seals appeared in his hand , in their card forms and were given to the Thirteen. What followed was a vision of Arana appeared her raven and pink hair , black clothes and beautiful wings giving away she was in trouble yet frozen in time. Her eyes glowed like a myriad of purples , pinks and reds as a figure of darkness , possibly Unicron hovered above her as a dragon with seven horned heads and suddenly multiplied greatly in size a thousand fold and ate Arana , which led to a scene of a burning city and beasts roaming the blazing landscape. "MY VICTORY COMETH , HYBRID!!!" , the old devil Unicron screamed , suddenly Nominus found himself in the body of Primus , at the very beginning of time clashing with Unicron , only to end in his chest being impaled by a sword , ending the vision.

Nominus , in his last battle with Lockdown combined the powers of the two Goji-Engines and sent him packing to the farthest reaches of space ; by that I mean Earth's orbit , only to be struck down by Nova Prime.

"At last , I can seize revenge!!" , our old friend screamed and immediately entered a brawl with Nominus' transtector AND Megatron , who decided to let loose the dogs of war and combine with Trypticon , then his Vehicons to form Ultimate Galvatronus. Complete overkill? Its Megatron , he doesn't care. Nova however , had support ; Galvatron II and tag teamed Nominus and Megs , going back and forth while Lockdown dealt with Optimus in Earth's orbit to reclaim the Divine Light. Nominus fought Nova to the point they both radiated power , and soon Nova showed that he kept a little power from his possession by Unicron and changed color schemes , his eyes glowing purple and a faint , horned beast surrounded him in the form of purple flame. His sword , Matrixbreaker was reforged and burned pink as he struck at Nominus , slicing and dicing the transtector. Megs fired a couple particle beams at Nova and they hardly hurt the flaming dark Prime , only for Nominus to take twin katana and spear Nova , leaving him vulnerable and Megs chained him up , taking him to Moon Base Three's mega max prison.

During a lengthy interrogation , Nova spilled the beans about why the Cybertronian Empire want to conquer Earth. Buried beneath the earth , Gaea ; first child of Primus , creator of the kaiju and guardian of Earth had given her assistance in the war against Unicron a year prior and rewarded humanity with its own Tree Of Balance , powered by her very spark and the Empire sought to use it to breed an army of unstoppable warriors to back up their Titan Master enhanced forces , Unicron's guidance convinced them it would be the key to their wish to restore the Golden Age of the Transformer race. However , it was a trick and Unicron revealed to Nova his true intent : Omega Point , the End Of Cybertron , the Day Of Judgment. He began raising an army via KSI , but he needed an ultimate source of power to begin the end of Primus in all worlds and realities , to consume his brother in vengeance for every defeat , every humiliation. Unicron has manipulated MECH , KSI and the Cybertronian Empire to do his bidding and Primus' children will go slowly extinct , executed by MECH and KSI , then the Empire invades and left totally defenseless , humanity is enslaved and when Jhiaxus becomes drunk with victory , Unicron will strike and Earth is wiped off the face of the universe. Nominus , upon hearing the words "Omega Point" heard an odd voice , like an elder's. "Don't listen to him , his words are poison. Unicron is speaking through him , he's trying to manipulate you." the voice said. Nova continued rambling on about Unicron's plan , mentioning "his old master , the fool Primacron" until he was cut short by Nominus , possessed by Erebon and visibly angry. If you didn't know , Primacron was the Quintesson who initiated Unicron's birth via the original Tree Of Balance and after Quintessa corrupted Unicron , Primacron went behind the backs of his brethren and created Primus. He later disappeared and since then , no one has been able to locate him and now that Primacron was mentioned , Erebon realized what's really going on ; Nova knew where Primacron was due to his connection to Unicron , if they could find Optimus and get the Divine Light , maybe Primacron can figure out how it could be used to purify and/or restrain Unicron , to make Omega Point doesn't happen. Gaining back control , Nominus took his transtector back to Earth and landed on Monster Island. There , Godzilla Jr roamed near a mountain and upon seeing the hybrid , roared at him. The King's Mark was now gone , but that connection with the kaiju king still existed through the Goji-Engines in the transtector. For the first time since Unicron rose , Nominus felt one with Godzilla Jr , their minds together and an aura burned around Nominus of pure , raw strength. The six Gojiran forms ; Gojiran , Requiem Gojiran , Nirvana Gojiran , Ragnarok Gojiran , Eternity Gojiran and Supreme Gojiran roared in unity and from miles away , the pillar of gold fire burned , scraping the sky. Soon , wings of light appeared and Nominus' eyes glowed a deep , seering blue and Erebon reveled in this sudden , but slow return of Gojiran. Death observed the event in a dark chamber near a throne of shadow , the being sitting on it resembling a white haired man , with pink eyes , goatee and a crisp black suit ; Unicron's human form , because Unicron can't be bothered to change into his true , demonic self. "The hybrid is regaining Gojiran!? Bah , I still hold control over it , besides he's only tapping into the forms he already had. I retain control of the future forms , however I really want to see him suffer , my friends in MECH will deal with him."

The Windblade drones ; made in insult to the female Autobot warrior started circling the pillar and tried killing Nominus right there on the spot , only to be reduced to metallic ashes and soon the Autobots had to intervene , driving off MECH and Death decides to enter the fray in Final Ghidorah form , using a crystalline sword to stab Nominus through the chest , ending Gojiran's revigoration.

However , it only made things worse for Death when Nominus transformed into "Rainbow Gojiran" ; an armored humanoid with the -hyper stylized- heads of the six Gojiran forms adorning it's armor and true to its name , had multiple colors on it's armor to represent every Gojiran past and future and had Gojiran on its left arm , Requiem on the right and its shoulders had Ragnarok on the left , Eternity on the right and Supreme Gojiran on it's chest , Nirvana Gojiran decorated its helmet and resembles a motherfricking Power Ranger (particularly those in PR Dino Thunder) , as if this form can get any worse in design it can manifest BURNING JUSTICE and matched Final Ghidorah in "Worst Designed Form In CMZ" , though that can go for every form Nominus had. Basically , Rainbow Gojiran looks like a Kamen Rider who stole a Power Ranger helmet.

A brawl between Death and Nominus began with a literal bang as the spirits of Godzilla and King Ghidorah clashed , Nominus using his new form to summon apparations of the other six , attacking Death for Nominus and Monster Island was their arena , nearly destroying the island. Wings of flame emerged from Nominus' back , as did a spear and he jabbed the ground , causing a rolling shockwave. Nominus changed back into normal form , however he found that the other Gojiran forms , the ones he had since the beginning had been reborn as Rainbow Gojiran , so he couldn't transform into them directly but the power was merely copied from the Goji-Engines , Unicron still had the majority of Gojiran powers and soon , it became much easier for Nominus to fight off MECH, easily destroying their KSI brand mechs and combined Rainbow Gojiran with the transtector , creating new white armor to compliment the Goji-Engines' weapon modes , however that doesn't mean Unicron isn't done.

Unicron , through manipulation and lying tempted Jhiaxus to accelerate the invasion by sending scouts ahead , so Earth is treated to a preview of death and destruction.

Any way , it is revealed that it was Gaea who provided the energy for Rainbow Gojiran to arise , basically giving the Goji-Engines a boost in power. Unicron makes his presence known to Earth in the best way possible ; transforming into a dark Gojiran of his called Tempest Gojiran , basically the Odd Eyes Raging Dragon of Gojiran forms (both in design and behavior , uncreativity at it's finest tbh) and destroys entire cities , demanding for a challenger until a sudden burst of light strikes him , who fired the shot was a white clad Transformer wielding a sword , calling himself "a premonition of things to come" , he then transformed into his alternate mode : a white tiger with the Overprime seal of Wind (Duon) on his forehead. Unicron escapes and decides to chill out in hibernation until the Empire gets to Earth. Another Transformer. , this time a female appeared a couple days later , this time with the seal of Fire (Unona) on her phoenix mode's wings , then a blue Eastern dragon with the seal of Water (Tritos) on his wing followed suit. A tortoise and a silver warrior (resembling a samurai) with the seals of Earth (Quadron) and Metal (Quintos) appeared as well. These five Cybertronians called themselves Overprime Guardians , grouped together by Alpha Trion to keep the Cybertronian Empire ; and by extension Unicron at bay. They are resurrected or upgraded heros (in the case of only four members) of the Great War , they are as follows:

Windblade , the Overprime Phoenix

Bulkhead , the Overprime Tortoise

Prowl , the Overprime Tiger

Sideswipe , the Overprime Dragon

And the only Decepticon in the group is Bludgeon , the Overprime Shogun , who had previously been defeated by Nominus on Eukaris.

As time would pass , the Guardians decide to try and find Ginrai , for they'd need a Godmaster on their side and become an integral part of the Autobot group. Magnus Prime *actually starts getting real importance* and his military experience comes in handy when the Empire sends envoys and scouts ahead to bring Earth to it's knees.

Ginrai is eventually found and he shows off a new toy ; Victory Omega , a reborn Omega Supreme who acts as another OP ally for the Autobots and is accompanied by four Prime Force-esqe drones for Nominus to combine with and if Grandus wasn't any more OP he can combine with Alpha Trion , Ginrai and Victory Omega to form the Great Convoy Chariot ; then Nominus joins in as Rainbow Gojiran , who rides in Grandus' lion mouth ala Lion Haoh along with his transtector (combined with the "Omega Drones" of course) to create Ultimate Convoy Chariot , should I add Cybertronian Imperial scouts are capable of leveling small cities thanks to having souped up Titan Masters? Imagine what the *real* invasion force can do. Grandus also unveils his robot mode , which has a massive staff with a disc with the symbols of the Thirteen Primes on it. To explain how exactly the Convoy Chariot combos look , think Grandus in lion mode with Victory Omega as gatling cannons and engine boosters and Ginrai in truck mode parked inside a compartment in Victory Omega's cockpit and Alpha Trion standing near the same pedestal that held the sword that killed Infernocus. In the Ultimate configuration , Nominus takes Trion's place in his combined form with the Omega Drones , each forming a new limb and the Goji-Engines on his back , a new chestplate had a lion on it and Grandus' staff in his right hand. These combinations , for a while held back the Cybertronian Empire , until Unicron continued randomly attacking , seeking a challenger to battle and on multiple occasions completely annihilated the Convoy Chariot , even the Ultimate form , which has the support of Nominus' own strength and the transtector was never enough.

Yeah , we've entered pure and complete insanity here folks , anyway back to plot. The Cybertronian Empire has been keeping Optimus captive to try and rip the Divine Light out of him via torture and more torture , however being the badass he is , he doesn't break. As it would turn out , Optimus is the challenger Unicron is seeking , as he was the one who scarred Unicron's face upon revival.

Good ol Optimus is eventually freed by a strike team of obscure Transformer characters led by *THUNDERCLASH* (aka the most badass little known TF ever) and Optimus returns to the main cast , now we enter the next phase of this plot. As it would turn out , Optimus has regained most of his Primely power from the Divine Light but it's now in the hands of the Cybertronian Empire , who are using it's power to increase their number of soldiers and strengthen existing ones , soon fleets of ships arrive and destroy cities , murder millions while Jhiaxus cackled , as his own , massive ship came closer to Earth. The Autobots decide to get Fortress Maximus out of the ocean and employ him to strike down any ships that enter Earth's air space , but sometimes Fort Max is overpowered by the sheer numbers of them and is forced into hiding to recharge , literally.

Optimus decides to take the fight to them head on , and using his old Cyber Caliber , summons the Titan of Logos Prime ; Orion Maximus , the lost and forgotten. Orion Maximus , like Grandus/Metrotitan is inspired by a Super Sentai mecha , this time the Orion Battler of "Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger" but with a couple cosmetic differences : a giant sword instead of a club , a visor with stars in it and Optimus can control it via the Cyber Caliber , which is called the Orion Summoner Blade when used for this. Orion Maximus can transform into a massive , dragon-inspired battleship and weirdly , is slightly smaller than Grandus , as Orion was a composite of the other Titans because it was the last created. Naturally , being a Titan it has a Guardian tied to it ; back then , during the Age Of Primes it was Nova Prime but since Nominus' transtector is a transformed version of Nova's , it's Prime Master Corona bonds with Nominus and Alpha Trion relinquishes control of Grandus to Nominus , leading to a "Double Titan Combination" between Grandus and Orion Maximus , creating Omega Lio ; which is Grandus (robot mode) with a pair of over the shoulder cannons , new helmet and leg extensions made from Orion Maximus and is piloted by Rainbow Gojiran and Optimus , but it can go even further beyond (haha Dragon Ball reference) and transform the Matrix Staff into the Matrix Firebird , which provides our buddies the Overprime Guardians the ability of combination themselves , creating Susanoo Convoy and thus , the Autobots are ready to fight off anything the Cybertronian Empire and Unicron throw at them. HAHAHA not really.

Orion Maximus , Grandus , Susanoo Convoy , Victory Omega and Ginrai all end up successfully deterring the Cybertronian Empire for a decently long time , until our old friends in the distant future of the Beast Wars return with a dire and urgent warning regarding the threats of Unicron and the Cybertronian Empire , Lio Convoy returns to tell the Autobots that they can't keep the empire back forever and they *will* invade , gain the Tree Of Balance on Earth and are mere putty in Unicron's hands , as is MECH. What happened to MECH since Rainbow Gojiran embarrassed them? They started to lose funding as it's connections to the congruent threat of the Cybertronian Empire and Unicron were revealed , and Cilas ; Unicron's human cover was outted and was forced to disband MECH at the demand of the UN and snapped , transforming into Tempest Gojiran once again right in front of the known world and murders every human member of MECH , wrecks half of the UN and retreats to space with KSI's false Transformers , joining up with the Cybertronian Empire and decides to start directly helping them. Basically , we are frickin screwed.

As time passes , disarray and chaos spread across Earth due to the incoming Cybertronian Empire , who will arrive on Earth in three days time , not to mention Unicron is stalking the planet , rampaging and terrorizing all he saw to find the "source" , a location in which Unicron can kill Gaea or cut off her connection to the Terran Tree Of Balance , something he eventually succeeds in this and now Gaea is at death's door , as the Tree is corrupted by Unicron and draining all of her life force to power it. On the third day before the arrival of the Cybertronian Empire , Nominus disappears and now , Earth is without one of it's greatest guardians. Once the invasion force arrived , thousands were killed and in due time , Earth is at Jhiaxus' mercy as the Autobots desperately try to fend off the Cybertronian Empire.

Nominus found himself on a rocky world , orbiting a gas giant. "Welcome to Protos , I am Primacron , the fool who cursed this universe with the scourge of Unicron". An ancient , robed Quintesson with a cane walked towards Nominus and reached out a hand , taking him to his small , metal hut. "Yunno , it's been eons since someone visited me. What possessed Helheim to use the Saber and Mace to give Unicron the last push towards rebirth? I'd love to know the answer , but what matters is your part in this." Primacron pointed to a mural , depicting Unicron , Primus and Gaea all in battle , with an angelic , white armored dragon with the features of both Ghidorah and Godzilla being ridden by an armored knight , another mural depicted the Thirteen banishing Unicron the first time eons ago. "It's all a pattern , Unicron breaks free and Primus , through his children locks him up. It'll happen again if your kind don't change. Cybertronians and humanity share one thing in common ; they are breeding grounds of Chaos and Unicron takes total advantage."

Nominus then felt a tug at his pendant , its crack was healing slightly. "Alpha Trion's plan to use the Divine Light to seal Unicron away , it's absolutely insane but genius too." Primacron said.

When Nominus asked about the mural with the white dragon , Primacron froze and then said "The prophecies have funny ways of depicting you hybrid , never had I expected a fragment of Unicron ending up being a part of you and Fate circling around your connection to Gojira" A mural also depicted said Godzilla as a fiery blue dragon surrounding a humanoid figure , Nominus wasn't exactly shocked. "I must give this to you , it's the only way to control the Divine Light for the ritual" Primacron put a blank , dark card in Nominus' hand and gave him another gift ; a simple sword , with a crystal blue blade "This is the lost blade of Prima , the Star Saber. Don't know how it got here , but it will help. Also , this hut we're in? It's a spaceship." Suddenly , the hut shifted into a trianglar craft and Primacron said "The last time I was on Earth , I was responsible for awaking Trypticon. It wasn't fun." Nominus and Primacron blasted off to Earth , preparing to confront the Cybertronian Empire and Unicron.

A swirling storm of black with red lightning hovered around a gray tower of organic fibers and on it's tip , Unicron stood triumphant.

"Jhiaxus , is our friend Nova free?" Unicron growled. "Yes , he's dealing with the Autobot rebels." Jhiaxus said in his cowering tone , as if afraid Unicron would backstab him. "Is the Tree secured!?" Unicron roared , Jhiaxus whimpered "Yes , Project Vigilem is defending it."

Unicron transformed into his demonic self , with armor resembling his Prime incarnation , purple eyes and black skin with pink markings , his horns circled a black halo and long , silver hair down to his knees made him look like a reject Power Rangers villain. "Good, now would you be a dear and let me tear down every boundary between this world and the prison of Liege Maximo? I'd *love* to see him on our side!!!"

Moments later , the swirling mass of shadow above shot out pink meteors , hitting the ground and changed into body parts , Unicron chanting in old Cybertronian languages until changing to a incomprehensible blur of English and Cybertronian gibberish. As the parts of Liege Maximo came together , the forces of Jhiaxus bowed and the physical form of the trickster appeared , resembling a mix of Loki and a black devil , declaring his freedom. "Unicron , my old friend , I'd thank you but i need my revenge on my brothers first before I help you and your little friend." Unicron agreed to allow Liege control of most but not all of the army , but he has to make sure Liege doesn't betray him first. Unicron makes Liege swear his loyalty to him and gives him a bladed gauntlet with his symbol upon it , which will aid Liege in controlling the Cybertronian Empire's goons. Meanwhile , the Autobots hid on Moon Base Three and tried coming up with a solution to the problem of massive invasions by your own kind and Optimus decides that the only way Unicron can be defeated without the Overprime Seals (which are currently in Nominus' possession) and since Optimus is the Divine Light's host , he and Magnus can possibly supercharge the Matrix Of Leadership and using Omega Lio as the brute force to weaken Unicron and using it as the engine for the supercharged Matrix to execute Unicron totally.

The appearance of Liege Maximo had indeed complicated things ; now a corrupt Prime was on the loose alongside Unicron and the Autobots needed to rally their forces , before Unicron annihilates them. Nominus' little sideplot with Primacron continues as they reach Earth , noticing that the world resembled fire and brimstone in it's current form with dark clouds forming all over the globe ; portals into the Void , where the worst of the worst in the astral plane resided. As the duo entered the atmosphere , winged demons attacked them and Nominus decided to go off and find Unicron , however he didn't account for Autobots mistaking him for one of those demon things , however once it was discovered it was Nominus , they took him to Moon Base Three , where Optimus was waiting.

The lunar fortress gleamed in the sun and Nominus entered it absolutely terrified , as everyone blamed Unicron's resurrection on him , except his close friends of course. Nominus saw Optimus more worse than wear ; he had returned from Earth and personally delivered Unicron a message : "WE ARE STILL HERE AND WE WILL STILL FIGHT" engraved in Cybertronian codes on the bodies of Jhiaxus' goons. Sure , it had been weeks since he seen Optimus , but Nominus couldn't help but feel like Optimus' condition was related to Unicron's plot. Megatron didn't look much better ; a deep scar ran down his chest and his right eye was gouged out , a plate covering it.

"I'm so glad you are alive , but I fear it's too late." Optimus displayed his view of Earth via a hologram , showing it's transformation. "Earth's connection to Gaea is killing Earth , thanks to Unicron gaining the Tree. Now he's draining Gaea of all her energy , to kill her--"

"And take her place as god of this world , at least that's how I interpreted the Covenant." A familiar voice rang. It was Death, but he looked indeed different from before. His black and gold hair was graying , his eyes gleamed less gold but more coppery or bronze and his body was covered in the armor of Devil Z , but charred. Drawing his blade , Nominus demanded to know why Death was here , but the heir of Ghidorah answered. "Before you rightfully slay me, hear me hybrid. Unicron--he's raising the dead of both Earth and Cybertron , bending each one to his dark will. I received a vision from Ghidorah himself ; he never wanted us , as in the Horsemen and I to fight against you in this dire time. Please , accept my aid and Unicron can stopped." Nominus wavered , saying "If it's agreed we wouldn't kill each other."

"Agreed" said Death. The Autobots ; all of them in fact were on Moon Base 3 , awaiting orders from Magnus Prime. The white copy of Optimus wore a silver and blue cape , the Autobot and Decepticon enbalms displayed on the collar. The Decepticon wrecking crew sat impatiently ; awaiting the chance for murder and mayhem in the name of good. "Fellow Transformers , we stand united again to defeat Unicron once more ; if Alpha Trion's idea works. The hybrid has returned to us , and the father of Cybertron Primacron has chosen to aid our fight against his creation. He and Alpha Trion will now explain how Unicron's will be defeated." The two ancients stood up and a great tapestry appeared ; the one Nominus saw in Primacron's hut.

"In theory , Unicron and Primus will battle on a day of total darkness and will destroy everything they come across in the aftermath. This is called Omega Point ; the last duel between the two gods and the end of Cybertron." Primacron stated. "Possibly , a tiny fragment of good exists inside Unicron and if we can separate it from the evil half , seal its darkness away in the Overprime Matrix." He added "But the likelihood of it working is slim. Unicron is literally all powerful now ; stronger than even Quintessa , that old sorceress."

The Autobots began to march to war , entering Grandus and Orion Maximus in flanks of hundreds of Vehicons and remaining Autotroopers , plus squads of Autobot veterans. Optimus and Nominus had a private talk , mainly about the possibility of Liege Maximo killing one of them. "Either me or Alpha can fight him. He's a powerful warrior for a trickster and charlatan, his Liegian Darts are deadly to all species, and he can form illusions and drive me insane. If I am killed by his hand , remember this : drive the Star Saber straight into his immortal spark and rip him apart as the Titans did eons ago. Let Erebon handle the dirty work."

Nominus nodded as a familiar yet forgotten voice said "Hello hybrid"

The warrior was similar to Optimus, but in orange and red armor and weapons littering his armor. It was old Fire Guts , Ginrai. "Sorry for my absence my Lord. I was dealing with an old foe , Nova Prime"

A chill settled across the room at the sound of the name. "He's draining Gaea of her strength too , believing if he had the powers of Unicron, Primus and Gaea he'd be stronger than Unicron. Big mistake.

Now Unicron is using him as a pure herald , bonded to super-Titan Master Project Vigilem as the all mighty Black Convoy , honestly I've faced much stronger and cooler foes , like Deathsaurus and the Iaconian Hydra." Nominus stopped as if dead. "Great. Just great"

Optimus stood , shellshocked "We need to gather a war council NOW

!" He screamed , then he ran to the central spark chamber inside Orion Maximus and met with Megatron, Soundwave, Alpha Trion, Primacron and Ginrai. "No no no , it can't be. This was his plan all along." Optimus ranted , his eyes a searing pink ; the color of Scourge. Megatron said "Unicron has something planned. Including you , Alpha and Liege , that's three surviving members of the Thirteen. He needs the Thirteen for a sacrifice that would lead to the beginning of Omega Point."

Alpha continued "Before Gaea , the Earth was host to Unicron's first born , before Apophis or even Arana. The son of chaos , Dark Nova. He was created as the total opposite to the Thirteen , so Unicron can challenge his brother but Gaea defeated him , sealing his remaining essence into crystal. Now Unicron plans to revive his son...and destroy all of creation." Optimus stated "Dark Nova's rising means Unicron is desperate. He needs his eldest child to challenge the Thirteen and due to the Matrix containing their sparks , Dark Nova will simply destroy it and end the Primes forever. Unless Unicron and the Cybertronian Empire are defeated , all of creation is doomed. I never thought this day would come , Omega Point's dawn has broken."

However , a chill settled in the room as Soundwave methodically said "All according to plan. Begin Operation Benedict , destroy all non Empire Cybertronians. Ravage , eject." A black panther with one red eye jumped out of his chest growling. "Soundwave , how dare you?!" Megatron exclaimed , his face contorted in a mix of emotions Nominus couldn't read. "You , you were my only friend in war and you betray me?? But I--"

Soundwave interrupted "You are better off alone and imprisoned , I am a spy remember? I know more than you know about great Jhiaxus' plans , how they layer with Unicron's. I revoked many names , but my last title will be the Audios Unicronus , one of Unicron's faithful servants and as Soundblaster , I'll take your place as ruler of the Decepticons! Shockwave will be glad to have his precious hybrid in shackles , though being just a head it'll be hard to experiment and brainwash him." Nominus was visibly disturbed , drawing the Star Saber and transforming into Rainbow Gojiran. He attacked Soundblaster as Megatron readied his fusion cannon , but the traitor blasted them both with ear-piercing soundblasts , as his bulky form swiftly became a thin , demonic visage based on Prime Soundwave but in black and red colors. "Hail Jhiaxus!" the traitorous Soundblaster yelled , using his bladed arms to block Nominus' strikes , while Megatron desperately fired his fusion cannon , only for Ravage to tear it off and half of his face with it. Optimus attacked Soundblaster using his axe , only for the swift form of Soundblaster to dodge every hit and slice. Sensing the problem , Orion Maximus activated an internal defense mechanism and a circular mass of metal surrounded Soundblaster , teleporting him deep into the multiversal fabric , where he'll never bother us again (yeah right). Still shocked and frayed from the betrayal , Megatron called off the war meeting , as the Autobots entered Earth's atmosphere in horror.

The entire planet was now a molten world of pure and utter evil. Everything was backwards and sideways , reversed totally. Water was now dry , fiery desert. Air was now acid. The surface was a charred black mess , the skies were in total shadow. Gaea was gone , Nominus couldn't feel her presence nor even the Thirteen , who drifted inside the Matrix in silence. But what Nominus did feel was total dread. Dark Nova's essence was as toxic and evil as Unicron's , but far weaker and faint. Maybe this was how the Earth was in it's primordial state , before Gaea took up residence. However , Nominus did feel that Death might help afterall and save the world alongside him.

The Autobots landed miles away from Unicron's tower , where the presence and power of Unicron was strongest. Nominus took the Overprime Seals and the card Primacron gave him , the five Seals began to transform into interlocking parts , a pretender to the Matrix as the whole. It was a clear , crystalline version of the Matrix with limited power , only for Unicron's defeat. Nominus remembered that the Matrix was once the Star Saber's decorative jewel and placed the new one in that same compartment that held the Matrix. A bright light shined from the blade , so much so it was a beacon saying "Come and get us." Unicron sat in his obsidian throne , with Jhiaxus and Liege Maximo at his side. "Should we send my forces , or will we rely on your hideous, revolting , demonic *things*?" Jhiaxus croaked. "Those things are the risen dead of two worlds! A force of warriors more loyal then my Sweeps , that the turncoat Death wasted. Helheim's damned soul would be proud." Liege Maximo growled "I sense my brothers. Didn't the Omega Point prophecy read like 'A sacrifice of the eldest Cybertronian sparks to break Dark Nova's bonds' ?"

Unicron answered "Yes , oh look. My pets have arrived." Out of the Void came twin dragons , one black the other bone white. They had nine heads each , with various horns and spikes on them. Long serpent tails writhed in the ground , their eyes locked on Unicron's. "Behold , the Unicronus Hydras! Beautiful beasts , named after myself and lethal to all Cybertronians!! Liege , gather the armies. Jhiaxus, alert Nova and his little friend that our enemies are here , I'll get my kaiju friend Bagan a nice hybrid chewtoy!!!!" The Lord of Chaos had a way with words , as Nominus rallied the Autobots' old friends. He traveled via Star Saber to Axiom Nexus , requesting aid and our old friends the TransTech return. As do the Maximals , Lio Convoy returning to this time stream (and others) to bash Unicronian heads. But it was too late.

The army the Autobots encountered was a combined force of possibly a thousand of undead humans , Transformers , monsters and the Cybertronian Empire's military might. The undead humans and Cybertronians were twisted in all ways , shapes and forms. Horribly mutated? Yep. Drooling acid? Heck yeah. Totally braindead? Definitely. The monsters were obviously Unicron's kids with the Watchers ; the valkyric femmes who guarded his prison , in fact the Watchers kept Unicron at bay by bearing his children , one Watcher every millennium. What's more disgusting then that? Easy , what they could do. Children of Unicron , according to Alpha Trion are all Cybertronian by blood , so they can transform. But instead of a car , they become your worst fears and deepest regrets in physical form. At the forefront of the horde was a gigantic , obsidian chariot pulled by centaurs with the lower bodies of snakes , and the chariot's rider radiated pure , utter dread. He had greenish hair , white pupils with dark sclera like Nominus , but his armor was black as night. His skin was either organic or mechanical , scarred and burned by the lightning coursing through him , his war helm was a dragonic skull. He had no weapons by appearance , but had an aura likened to that of his brethren ; rotting , stinging and unpleasant.

The giant roared , as the Void opened to reveal the huge serpent Apophis in chains.

"Dear brother , you will pay for your betrayal very soon. Father needs every boundary between dimensions tore down as the multiverse burns , to make invasion easier." Apophis began to transform into his little seen robot mode ; a tall warrior with a snake's tail as a blade and a cobra's hood as a shield. The chains reappeared on his wrists and ankles, as the other giant called forth a torrent of white hot electricity , torturing Apophis. "Dearest sibling , YOU DIE!"

Then a golden moth of light appeared , saving Apopthis. The moth beat it's wings , and strong winds blew the giant to his knees.

"Arana? You make a mockery of the blood of Unicron in us all!"

The moth transformed into a girl in a white robe , massive wings and a spear. Her pink and black hair complimented black lining in the robes, her purple eyes had a fire in them that radiated , pure and simple , anger. "Porphyrion , I'm not in the mood."

Nominus drooled a lot. The past months , Arana must've stole super beauty cream or something , because she looked gorgeous. The "robe" stopped at her thighs , with black leggings and a belt of chain links at her waist. Her hair was cut short , and her lips were grape purple. If angels could be goth , punk or emo , that's what Arana looked like. "Sister , I'm conducting business here." Porphyrion said.

"Haha , yeah right. *Primus viakai audis di kaelis!* (Primus please hear my call!)"

Suddenly , over seventy winged females with swords appeared behind Arana. "I am Arana , the Watcher of the new times. I am kin to chaos , but I hold the keys to the destiny of everything. Leave now...

OR ELSE!"

Nominus needed to barf , because Arana had entered a long line of Cybertronian women who were destined to either die or have a monstrous kid with her own dad. *Ewww*. Hopefully someone changed the rules , maybe there's a loophole in the contract.

"Nominus, don't worry. I talked things over with Primus , it's fine. I take this burden to make sure my dad doesn't destroy all creation.

But I'm doing it my way". Telepathy is fun.

As Arana fought Porphyrion , Nominus took in how huge this army was. Porphyrion led merely a thousand of his kin in battle , so the big fight will be hard with billions against hundreds. The Autobots blew their cover at the right time, the first fight of the Third Unicronian War has begun. The Autobots charged forth , with a savage glint in their eyes as the undead attacked ferociously. Porphyrion and Arana clashed , the golden Mothra firing beams of light at the black giant. Nominus transformed into Rainbow Gojiran , wielding the Star Saber as if a azure blade of fire , slaying several of the Unicronian forces ; decapitating them in one strike only for the body to keep fighting. The monstrous children of Unicron (thought to have been wiped out during Unicron's first resurrection) were stronger than even the most powerful Titan. Megatron's Decepticon combiners were utterly annihilated , and Optimus and his brother Magnus Prime marched toward the Second God Needle , ready to fend off Unicron for a time. However , hope was beginning to dim. Porphyrion impaled Nominus , sending torrents of black lightning through him and Nominus' spark was knocked into the Cybertronian afterlife , leaving the hybrid's physical body unconscious.

Arana tried summoning more of her valkyric attendants , but alas was too drained and Porphyrion , the High General of the Black Beasts was close to stamping out the rebellion against Unicron. Until , a red and silver jet with blue accents fired several missles upon the army , and knocked Porphyrion back. The Decepticon strike team led by Megatron were shocked , especially once they realized who this jet was ; none other than Starscream himself. The previously deceased Decepticon traitor returned , now in a visibly powerful form that made Megatron jealous. The Seeker transformed into his robot mode , and proceeded to tell Porphyrion what's up , by combining with Megatron's own Vehicon combiner partners. Transforming himself into "King" Starscream , the tricky Seeker decided to aid his fellow Decepticons , much to Megatron's dismay and outrage. With this new development , the only beings that can end this conflict forced Porphyrion and his remaining troops to leave suddenly , and Megs and Starscream had a talk.

"Didn't Soundwave kill you a long time ago?" The old ex-tyrant grumbled. "Lord Megatron , you realize that I am the only thing on this entire hell-rock that can out-lie the king of liars? Liege Maximo is merely a wannabe , a pretender to the throne of trickery. Also , Optimus and Magnus stand no chance against Unicron. The alternative method you idiots came up with ; supercharging the Matrix using the Divine Light? That is the single worst idea I've ever heard , to think one of them is a Prime!"

Alpha Trion interjected "Both of you , what matters is if Starscream has aid. If he is in contact with potential allies , that would help."

The smirking 'Con answered "Me and old Scorponok have been talking. After that Quintessa debacle , Rodimus and his goons were captured by him and his 'imperial buddies' and experimented upon. The Cybertronian Empire , by my observation plan to unleash twelve super-Titan Masters likened to Project Vigilem ; but more ancient , each one based on a member of the Thirteen. In fact , in order to contain all that raw power , they use decoy suits that hide their signals and control their power. Basically , that is Unicron's last big play ; destroy Primus by the power of his own children , but perversely twisted and resurrect Dark Nova using a member of the Thirteen's spark, begin Omega Point and kill off all life. Better than your Grand Galvatron idea , high and mighty Megatron." Alpha and Megatron pondered these words , but decided to deliberate further on Grandus.

Optimus and Magnus' bad idea was in motion , the brothers dueled Unicron for a split second before getting their butts whooped. The dark god cackled "Wow oh wow , Logos. This is dumb , even for you and the current Prime needs to learn smashing things don't solve problems. I mean , should I just go full villain monologue and explain my great plan? Your feeble minds never understood it. Basically , first my return to this world , then slow manipulation , then random attacks , invasion , extinction of all life using my dark Prime Masters courtesy of Jhiaxus , and finally Dark Nova's homecoming!"

Optimus muttered "You will not win , Fate is entwined to end your madness everytime you rise. In the name of Primus , you are but a slimy worm in the cosmic soil." Unicron wasn't at all offended.

"I'll just allow Liege and Nova to kill you."

The two dark Primes appeared, and Liege Maximo decides to shed his mortal skin , turning into a green flame in human shape with bull's horns and Nova commanded forth his Titan Master partner Project Vigilem ; now called Thunderwing and transformed into a shadowy , flaming version of himself , the purple flames strongest in Matrixbreaker's black blade. The four Primes battled , Unicron observing every slice , strike , hit and splatter of energon that hit the ground , which had a ominous aura to it ; Dark Nova was stirring.

Jhiaxus walked to Unicron's side , saying "Shall I send our Prime Masters to the lunar Autobot Base? That way , the rebels know true pain. All of humanity is on that base , cowering but soon , their cries shall shake the universe!" Unicron answered "Good. Skullgrin , Cloudburst , Metalhawk ; former heralds of the Primes Vector , Micronus and Liege Maximo... RAZE THE AUTOBOTS!" The three Prime Masters left for the moon in their containment shells , as they were energy itself. The Thirteen gave them copies of their promordial sparks ; now , the forces of Unicron have that power , tainted and twisted.

Nominus laid in the crossfire , unconscious as the battle unfolded.

His spark however , ended up activating his transtector that flew through the battlefield and it battled Porphyrion , and Apopthis circled the battlefield as the forces of Unicron closed in. Unicron watched as the forces of Elita 1 , Optimus' beloved battled his Unicronus Hydras in the Southwest , the Overprime Guardians as Susanoo Convoy battling one of his beautiful children. The Deceptions Megatron led attempted to fight numerous undead , but were outmatched.

Starscream and Megatron , in their combined forms with the Vehicons King Starscream and Ultimate Galvatronus (when Trypticon combines with Galvatronus) beat Porphyrion , but were unable to kill the Black Giant.

The four Primes Unicron had gathered dueled , and soon Optimus Prime as he once called himself dropped dead , and Magnus Prime was beaten into a molten mess of scrap. Optimus' energon leaked into the ground and a deep pit opened into the ground , surrounded by the worst of Unicron's army. Dark Nova rose from the pit , resembling his planet mode in his original appearance in Transformers Battlestars at the end of G1 in Japan but several million tendrils formed a massive , curling tail , with his molten visage roaring with several eyes within his searing red lenses , sharp teeth in a rectangluar mouth and tendrils circling his head. His first act was simple : destroy the light of the Matrix. Dark Nova instantly created an avatar with six limbs and resembled a smaller , redesigned Star Giant (his combo with Megatron) and picked up Magnus' body , and tore the Matrix from his chest.

The avatar took the Matrix and held it to the sky saying "Glory to Unicron! Who is like unto the beast? Who can stand up against the Chaos Bringer?!" and opened the Matrix , firing it's contents at the moon.

The three Prime Masters Unicron had previously ordered to destroy the humans upon it were all killed , as the moon was reduced to rumble orbiting the Earth.

Basically the moon blew up.

However , humanity survived on an Ark spacecraft near Mars , which Unicron had suspected. Dark Nova's avatar vanished and the Matrix fell into Unicron's hands "Scourge destroyed your Allspark dear brother , and now my son destroys your Matrix. It is empty now , and it has been eliminated. PRIMUS IS NO MORE!!!!!" He proudly shouted , for his victory was at hand.

The Autobots all over the US all retreated , and Nominus' broken body was put inside of a healing chamber , but his spark was in limbo. The remaining Prime Masters were restored , and the three that died were returned to life to preserve the Thirteen and the light of Primus , but the light was totally annihilated.

The Decepticons led by Megatron now had Starscream as one of their number and Arana's return gave the Transformers hope. Several spacecraft were dispatched to Earth to gain back the Terran Tree Of Balance , but all failed.

Death , the former Horseman was ashamed that he didn't help fight for Earth and took command of Nominus' transtector to fight in his honor.

Alpha Trion , in his central cockpit in Grandus received word from Vector Prime that the future of the Beast Wars is close to being erased if Dark Nova never been risen. Alpha read the prophecies of Omega Point , and they were all correct.

The three Titans set sail for Axiom Nexus , the final safe haven for the Transformers of Primax 406.3 Iota , and now there was no turning back.

"Earth has fallen" Alpha Trion said to himself "Primus has been destroyed , and the remaining Thirteen are yet to reply to my call to arms. The Bridge Between Worlds is seemingly dead and Magnus Prime , and Optimus are both gone. Our only hope lays hidden in the past even I forgot. Our allies in the multiversal hub are our greatest and only source of information , as we don't know if Unicron's power is truly as great as the Omega Point prophecy suggested. It was meant to be a multiversal war after all , and Vector Prime has been supplying me with new information from the alternative timeline of the Beast Wars. Omega Point has not happened there yet , or ever has and Nominus still became deified as Omega Trion.

This message is to any who wish to stop the Unicron of Primax 406.3 Iota , who plans to start a multiversal war despite the Shroud. My 100 strong allies have lost this war , and Earth is his. Primus , if he still exists help us"

Nominus' spark was in a void , and he encountered three gray robed women with faces with half-masks on them. They were of varying weight , and each had an item relating to thread. A blue and black thread was about to be cut by the middle one. He asked "Am I dead?"

In a single voice , they answered "Yes. You failed to stop Unicron , and Omega Point is nigh. But , we can make a deal..."

Nominus stopped as if dead and said "As long as everyone I love is safe from Unicron." The robed women said a line from the Covenant Of Primus

" 'The last battlefield will be the center point of Creation , and the Bridge Between Worlds will slay the beast Dark Nova and Primus will destroy Unicron's darkness.' The plan to use the Overprime Seals against Unicron combined with the Divine Light would've failed. Only Primus can destroy Unicron , but he will do it through you. You are his Eye still , and we will restore Gojiran to you once you return to the mortal realm. Bridge Between Worlds , do you wish to return?" Nominus answered "Yes" before his spark was knocked right back into his body.

To be continued in TF Hybrid : Omega Point

"And the light will be snuffed out , and Unicron will rule for a short time. But hope will still prevail in the end" - Omega Trion in his book "The Codex Of Balance" , an addition to the Covenant Of Primus written in his timeline.


End file.
